Lost
by yuki kawaii
Summary: Fuuko has just recently become Tokiya's first ever girlfriend, but not long after that a sudden twist changes everything. Will Tokiya be able to endure another painful loss? Is there an easy way to recover what's lost? ToFuu Please read and review. :D
1. prologue

Author's Note: I just visited FFN after receiving an alert that yanagi-chyan posted a new fic, and I was surprised and delighted to see that the flame of recca section is alive again! -cheers- and so, of course, I want to regain some life too! So, here it is - another attempt to write a fic! (still couldn't update cruel fate until next year, so maybe I'd leave it hanging for a while. Please bear with me. -cries-)

**Lost**

Yuki kawaii

The sun was blaring in the sky, and not enough clouds were present to block the heat from descending towards the ground. A little girl in pigtails stood by the sidewalk, staring at the idle street in awe as a slight mirage formed before her, caused by the summer heat. About a meter behind her, her mother was chatting animatedly with an old lady in front of a well-tended flower shop, the younger female fawning over dozens of flowers that were carefully arranged around them. The distance between the mother and the daughter continuously increased, as the little girl took small steps to take a closer view at the smoky haze that have captured her interest for the last few minutes.

**Prologue**

Fuuko raised a hand to cover her eyes from the blinding brightness. She looked at her watch - eight minutes to ten in the morning. She had just finished devouring a satisfying cone of ice cream: a great treat of two scoops for a hundred yen. She left her apartment a bit early in hopes of being able to relax, and she arrived by the city fountain a little too early for a ten o' clock meeting. She still had three minutes to spend in leisure, and she unconsciously played with the necklace around her neck, whilst her mind started to drift off. She knew the person she was meeting quite well enough by then to know that he usually arrived five minutes ahead of every appointment. Such a responsible boy, as Fuuko always mused.

Despite the high temperature, the wind goddess actually felt refreshed. The last few encounters that she had those days were some that she wouldn't have imagined in her whole life, even more unimaginable than taking part in an out-of-the-world tournament. Smiling to herself, she recounted a few special memories in her mind, those concerning a particular silver-haired lad, with whom she had just recently established a relationship deeper than friendship.

She didn't know what distracted her from her daydreaming, but in the next instant she lifted her gaze to find a girl about the age of five, nearing the middle of the street and giggling slightly while she danced around, enveloped by illusions.

"Hey!" Fuuko called out as she unconsciously started striding towards the little girl. Where in the world was the girl's mother? Fuuko sighed, a little irritably. "Come here, girl! That's not a good place for playing."

She was distracted yet again when the phone inside her jean pocket vibrated, and at that moment when her instincts told her to reach for the vibrating device and answer the call, another sound caught her attention: the rolling of heavy wheels across pavement - an upcoming truck!

The girl was again the center of Fuuko's attention, but it was too late.

Yet Fuuko still ran in an attempt to save her, and fortunately and rather miraculously, she succeeded. She grabbed the girl by the arm and hauled her onto the sidewalk rather forcefully, yet the girl didn't seem hurt as she stumbled like a doll and ended up in an innocent sitting position. Their eyes met.

The girl was safe on the sidewalk, but where was Fuuko?

She didn't have time to even look at the proceeding vehicle as she lost her balance in the middle of the street, at the exact spot where the little girl had stood just mere seconds before. Tires screeched and there was a rather early scream from the spectators, and the last thing that Fuuko saw before a vast darkness engulfed her being was a picture of Mikagami Tokiya, smiling in a way that he had never done before, while holding a silver necklace in front of his face for her to see.

**To be continued**

Author's Note: I don't know what triggered this idea, but I hope I would be able to expand it more in the next chapters. Do review! I still don't have any ideas with what to write next, and perhaps I could use some suggestions. -winks-

Go and push the button. Please make a little girl happy. -smiles- God bless!


	2. beyond death

Author's Note: Hi guys! Sorry it took me quite a month to update this. But here's the first chapter, and I do hope it would turn out as one chappie that's worth waiting for. -gulps nervously- Anyway, read on!

Disclaimer: I own this fanfiction but none of the characters that are included. Standard disclaimers apply.

**Lost**

Yuki kawaii

The girl was safe on the sidewalk, but where was Fuuko?

She didn't have time to even look at the proceeding vehicle as she lost her balance in the middle of the street, at the exact spot where the little girl had stood just mere seconds before. Tires screeched and there was a rather early scream from the spectators, and the last thing that Fuuko saw before a vast darkness engulfed her being was a picture of Mikagami Tokiya, smiling in a way that he had never done before, while holding a silver necklace in front of his face for her to see.

**Chapter 1 **Beyond Death

Seven minutes to ten in the morning on a hot summer day, Tokiya chose to leave the comfort of his air-conditioned house and was at that very moment standing by the sidewalk, his eyes slits because of the brightness. He was standing beside an ice cream parlor, which was about two minutes away from the city fountain. The huge sign on his right read "Summer Treat: Two Scoops for a Hundred", and he knew perfectly well a person who would love such delights. He was planning on buying a cone for her, though she wouldn't answer her phone.

At first, Tokiya thought he knew better than to get worried. Fuuko might just still be taking a bath, or probably riding her bicycle in order not to be late for their appointment. But 'something' told Tokiya that something was wrong.

And that 'something' was his instincts.

In less than another minute later, Tokiya was running full speed, headed towards they're promised meeting place. He had relied quite too much on his instincts during his previous battles to know that when he sensed danger, he wasn't mistaken.

---

No, she wasn't going to cry. Her girl friends often told her that she was one strong girl, probably because she was able to withstand the endless teasing of the boys in her class, especially those of the guy who sat beside her in their classroom. He was so bulky his butt would often slide off his chair. Whenever that happened he'd pout, and then she'd laugh.

She sniffed. But she wasn't going to cry. She bit her lower lip in an attempt to stop it from trembling. She was getting a little annoyed at her mother who kept on pulling her into tight hugs and kissing her head and her forehead and her cheeks over and over again. She tried to push her away. All the wailing and sobbing was driving her on to the verge of crying, but didn't she just told herself that she wasn't going to cry?

Finally her mother loosened her grip, trying to catch her breath and thus giving the little girl the chance to stand up. She wanted to see her, her angel who swept her off her feet when the giant car was coming, but there were too many people blocking her sight. She sensed her mother regaining her composure, and before she – or any other adult – could keep her tucked somewhere safely, she ran and squeezed in between the forest of legs before her. She wanted to see.

She stumbled onto pavement when finally, she had succeeded. Her breath was caught in her throat when she saw her angel, sprawled on the street.

Weren't angels always upright and dignified, ready to save the children whom they were guarding?

Maybe her seatmate was right. Maybe angels didn't really exist.

She looked down – it was rough beneath her palms – and it was weird because she thought she saw something shine. Probably her tears, because by then she wasn't able to hold them back. She sniffed, and she tried to rub the tears away, but new tears would come after those that she had smeared over her cheek. She cried.

And then another thought occurred to her: what if the purple-haired girl was indeed her guardian angel, but she died when she tried to save her? Sobs escaped her small lips and her mother probably heard her, because a second later she was at her again, lifting her from the ground and carrying her away from the scene.

She took one last look at her supposed guardian angel, and her mouth gaped open at what she saw. Suddenly, her crying stopped, though her vision remained blurred. There was a girl who came flying in out of nowhere, sweeping the purple-haired girl into her arms. She stopped momentarily with all the grace of an angel, her long hair illuminated and dancing behind her. And after that she took her away, but the little girl never saw where to. There was one thing that she realized though – the angel was a boy, and not a girl. And he didn't have wings.

She smiled. She was right, and her seatmate was wrong. Angels do exist.

She closed her eyes, and was asleep.

---

Tokiya never fidgeted, but he was fidgeting then as he sat at a rather squeaky bench at the hospital's receiving room. Although his instincts proved to be worth relying on, he would really have preferred if it was wrong for once. Especially if it was Fuuko who was in danger.

As he had run towards the city fountain, he repeatedly told himself that everything would be fine. He would be there and Fuuko would be absent, because she had this habit of arriving exactly on time, or late. And then they would spend yet another day. He might even walk her home, depending on whether she would insist or not. And then he would… okay, no need to say that out loud.

But there was also a part of him that told him he should be ready to witness chaos.

Well it wasn't really chaos that awaited him, but it was definitely far from an everyday picture.

There was a truck blocking most of the scene, and the rest of the space was crowded with people, mostly onlookers. The police were quick to arrive, and Tokiya could hear a woman crying so hard he wondered if someone was dead.

No, the woman didn't sound like Fuuko's mother or anyone they knew, so she must be safe, right?

He tried and let out an easy breath, but that had been the last one for the day. For in the next instant he spotted her, and it felt like his heart skipped a few beats.

Tokiya was always the composed one, but his entire cool was gone in a blink. No, no, no. She wasn't dead, wasn't she? He shut his eyes and shook his head, but the next time he opened them again nothing changed. She was still lying on the road, lifeless like a doll.

He didn't wait for the police to act; they appeared to be waiting for an ambulance that seemed to take forever to come. Tokiya ran towards her and she was in his arms in an instant. He stopped momentarily to look at her face. Her skin and her lips were pale, but to him she was still as beautiful as a goddess. He broke into a run. If she would just open her eyes a bit, or let out a sigh or give a small smile, Tokiya would be relieved.

He would indeed be if she did so, but she didn't.

---

"Mikagami-san?"

Tokiya raised his head. He didn't notice that he had had his face buried into his palms until then. His palms shone a little; he was surprised to realize that he had been crying. Although they were just a few tears.

"Mikagami-san?" The silky voice repeated, and for once Tokiya gathered his attention to the nurse who was standing right before him. Although her face was set to be serious, he could sense that she was eyeing him somehow. He just gave her a nod to confirm his identity.

"You may be able to see your friend now, although…" She stopped abruptly, and her right hand flew to her lips in a gesture that simply stated that she regretted having said the last word she said. She spun around quickly and never finished her sentence. Her voice shook as she said, "If you would please follow me."

Tokiya knew it would have been polite to acknowledge the nurse as she led him to the hospital room where Fuuko was, but his mind was already astray then.

"_You may be able to see your friend now, although…"_

Although what? Tokiya felt his blood run cold. If Fuuko was dead…

He mentally slapped himself. No, of course she wasn't dead. What in the world was Tokiya thinking?

But then…what if she was? If she were dead, what would he do? Wouldn't he just be better off gone too?

Suddenly, an image of Mifuyu flashed across his mind. He had loved her, and he had lost her. And that was why he had lived the majority of his life seeking revenge, just to be able to feel that her death was well-paid. But if Fuuko was gone, would there be a life of revenge to live? No, there wouldn't be. She wasn't murdered like Mifuyu. It was an accident; the truck driver had his share of making it happen but it wasn't his fault entirely. So there was nobody to revenge on, nobody to blame.

And so what would Tokiya do if he lost her? Right, he would be better off dead.

But no, what the hell was he thinking? Fuuko wasn't dead. He gritted his teeth in anger. He always knew he was intelligent, but he must be stupid enough to let impossible thoughts into his mind. She wasn't dead, she wasn't. He'd die if she was. If she died, it would be the end of his world. Could there be anything worse?

He stopped. What if there was something worse than death? Well, was there?

The nurse looked back at him, and he resumed walking.

And then it struck him. What if Fuuko was in a coma? What if her only means of breathing was a machine, and without it she would be gone? Wouldn't he just choose to give her peace rather than keep her there in such a state?

"Here we are." The nurse announced, opening the door before them with care as not to make noise. She stepped aside, giving Tokiya enough space to pass.

His feet were heavy as he entered the room. He prayed, although he wasn't even sure what to pray for. He wanted to shut his eyes so he could have time to unfold the scene slowly, yet at the same time he wanted to keep them open so as not to miss anything. Finally, he chose the latter.

He saw her feet first, covered by a white blanket at the end part of the bed. He gulped as his eyes slowly traveled towards her midsection, were he could see that her left hand was on her stomach whilst her right lay beside her, and up to her chest where he wasn't able to see any movement, though it may be because of the blanket that have piled up there. Finally, he looked at her face.

Tokiya almost cried out, if only he wasn't stunned with shock. Fuuko's eyes were open, and she was looking directly at him. He saw innocence in her wide eyes.

"Fuuko…" He didn't know what to say. Before he could even let out a sigh of relief, she spoke out. Tokiya stopped. Wait… had he heard her right?

"What?" He felt stupid for asking her to repeat what she had said. But then, he had to make sure.

But before he could hear her response, Tokiya was caught off-guard when his question from before suddenly intruded his mind.

_Was there something worse than death?_

As Fuuko politely repeated what she had said, Tokiya thought he probably knew the answer. Her voice was sweet and she still had the same innocence in her eyes. She blinked.

"Who are you?"

Yes, there was.

**To be continued**

Author's Note: Finally, I finished it! I do have a knack for finishing my chapters late at night. Or probably, "early in the morning" is a more suitable time element.

I'm sorry if this chapter was confusing. Or maybe it wasn't the chapter, maybe it was me. But anyway, I hope you all liked it. Please do review! I'd be truly happy!

Thank you for reading! I believe I have replied to the previous reviewers, right? As for the little girl, I'm not yet sure if she still has an important part to play (except for one more), so I didn't even bother giving her a name. –grins sheepishly-

Again, thank you and God bless! I'm begging for reviews! –beams-


End file.
